


Custom Piece

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, Customer Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Hardware store owner Dean, Impact Play, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sub Dean, playroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean Winchester is minding his own business, stocking shelves in his hardware store when tall dark and handsome walks in, and wants to order something special. Dean is happy to oblige.





	Custom Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderellasleftshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellasleftshoe/gifts).

> Hello All!  
This is dedicated to my auction winner cinderellasleftshoe, who gave me a prompt for a meet-cute and let me run with it. This was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy yourselves.  
<3

Dean grips the ladder under him and reaches up to grab the pushed-back rolls of duct tape when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. He turns to look down and sees a man staring up him with neatly combed dark hair and deep blue eyes.

“Hello, you need help finding something?” Dean offers in his normal customer service voice. He’s run his father’s hardware store for a few years now but still likes to work the floor and help with customers when he can.

“Yes, could you tell me what aisle ropes are on?” The voice that comes out of the guy is deep and powerful and sexy as all hell. Dean looks the guy over—strong build but not huge, neat suit with a turned-around tie and a trench coat of all things. He wonders what the man wants with rope anyway—he doesn’t look like the home improvement type.

“Sure, follow me,” he replies quickly and doesn’t miss the guy checking out his ass as he climbs down off the ladder. 

“Are you the owner of this store?” the man asks as they walk toward the far end of the shop.

“You're looking at him,” Dean says, tossing a grin over his shoulder and he can feel the heat of the man’s stare at his back. Last time someone looked at Dean like that he got laid.

“I heard you also make custom furniture?” the man asks, his next question a bit quieter.

Dean feels a chill run down his back at the implications of that question. Dean makes furniture, sure, mostly as a side hobby for people in town. He likes working with the wood and even figured out how to add leather upholstery to some of his work. On the side of this though Dean also makes other kinds of furniture for a different kind of community. After visiting a BDSM club in NY and seeing all the pieces they had, from sturdy Saint Andrew’s crosses, to spanking benches, breeding benches, stocks, and suspension rigging. He’d just about run home to start building his own. His friends in the community had seen his work, and now there was a steady line of orders for pieces.

“I’ve been known to make a few things, yeah. Where’d you hear it from?” he asks, eyeing the man as they reach the long coils of rope.

“A mutual acquaintance of ours, Meg Masters?”

Dean all but snorts a laugh—of course it was. “Well then, are you here for more than just rope, Mr…?” Dean leaves the question open.

“Castiel Novak,” he replies quickly, stretching out a hand to him.

Dean takes it and is surprised by the strong grip. “Dean Winchester.”

“I am in need of rope at the moment, but I was curious about obtaining some… furniture for my finished basement. I just bought a new house down on Gleason street,” the man adds, looking up at the different ropes dangling from their spools on the shelves.

“I think I can help you out with both things, Mister Novak,” Dean smiles at him. “What kind of rope are you looking for?” His eyes follow as the mans long fingers trail over the different ropes, from cotton, to nylon, to hemp and even some jute. There are a lot of options.

“It's Castiel,” he corrects Dean firmly. “Which is your preference?” Those blue eyes turn to him again obviously running up and down the length of his body, and Dean can’t help but run a tongue over his dry lips in response.

“Depends what you want to do with it, Cas,” Dean shots back with a smirk, then looks up at the wall of rope, purposefully not looking at him. “Nylon and Polypropylene can be good—easy to untie the knots, and come in lots of colors, though they don’t hold up to heat and sometimes they can slip from where you place them.” Dean glances at the man to see him nod his understanding. “Cotton is good and soft rope, looks nice and you can dye it, but it can stretch and some knots will compress and be impossible to get undone so not for beginners.”

“I assure you I am not a beginner,” the man replies in a soft, low rumble taking a step closer to Dean.

“Uh huh,” Dean replies skeptically and loves the way the man bristles at that. He can feel the subtle push and pull between them, and he thinks he’d really love to see if he could get this guy's cool facade to crack. “My favorite is Hemp or Jute. They can cost more, and not all are created equal but they have a great texture. They’re strong and stay in place and have a nice classic look to them.” He reaches up and runs a hand over a pre-cut coil of Jute rope. He only carries a few of them, since no one in their right mind would use this kind of rope for household or construction work. Most hardware stores wouldn’t carry it, but Dean has friends who like to have a local place to grab that kind of thing.

“This one?” the man asks again in a low rumble, letting his fingers slide over Dean's where they are feeling the strand of rope.

“Yes,” he huffs out. Castiel crowds in a little closer and bloody hell, this guy is like out of some wet dream. He doesn’t back down though, just stands his ground.

“Yes, what?” Castiel all but whispers to him. Dean knows it's a test, knows this guy is testing him, to see if he’s game.

“Yes sir,” he answers quickly, taking a few shallow breaths.

Castiel grins a little, just a small lift of his lips. Damn, he wonders if Meg ratted him out and this is some kind of set up. Even if it is he can’t possibly be mad, 'cause holy fuck, this guy is hot. “Good boy.”

Those words make his body tremble in response, goosebumps rise on his skin in the cool store air. He glances up at the man, meeting his steel blue eyes and just looks. Dean is picky about doms, he is picky about a lot of things. The food he eats, the way he cares for his car, the movies he watches, music he listens to, and the kinks he engages in. He knows what he likes and what he doesn’t and he has a feeling this guy might just fit the bill.

“That all you need?” he asks in a hoarse voice that gives himself away more than he’d like. Hard to get has never really been his scene though.

“That’s all for today,” he replies, grabbing two bundles of the Jute rope. “Thank you for your help.”

“Happy to serve,” Dean grins at him, and so what if he lets the words out a little long and slow? The only indication it has an impact on the man is his eyes going wide for a just a second before the cool mask is back in place. He doesn’t say another word, just sweeps out of the aisle toward the register, coat billowing out behind him. Dean leans against the metal shelf for a moment, catching his breath and hoping that encounter won’t be the last.

****

It’s only a week before he sees Castiel again. He’s wearing jeans and a long sleeve black tee as he stands in the aisle, staring down at Dean, head cocked to the side. Dean’s on his hands and knees reaching under one of the shelves for a set of buckets that got shoved way back. He certainly does not arch his back or widen his knees for Castiel’s benefit, it’s just easier to reach the bucket. He grunts as he pulls the buckets into position and sits back on his heels, turning to look up at Castiel.

“Hey there, Cas,” he smiles innocently, watching the subtle tightening in the man's jaw and the flare of his nostrils… _ got him _.

“Dean,” he answers simply, stretching out a hand to him. Dean gratefully takes it, the hard cement not easy on his knees. Castiel’s grip is strong, and not for the first time, Dean admires Cas' hands. He has a thing for nice hands and Cas' are strong, well kept, and graceful. He wonders if Castiel is a musician or something before he realizes the two of them are just standing there, holding hands.

“Uh, thanks. Can I help you find anything?” he asks, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

“I was hoping to see if I could commision you to build a piece for me?” Castiel asks as his eyes travel over Dean's body. He’s not even hiding checking him out.

“Do you know what you want?” Dean asks again, thinking about his small backlog of orders. He’s pretty sure whatever this guy wants is going to the front of his list.

Castiel eyes him like he’s deciding on something before he pulls his phone out from his back pocket. Flipping through pictures, he turns the screen for Dean to look at. It takes him only a moment to recognize what it is. A fucking bench, or as some call it, a breeding bench. There are cradles for the legs and arms, support under the abdomen, soft leather padding, and several restraints on all sides. The perfect way to tie someone down on all fours and keep them wide open so you can fuck them senseless. Dean has fantasized about this one for years. He built a simple triangle stand for a customer once, but nothing like this.

“Can you make something like this?” Castiel asks in his low rumble. Dean’s mouth feels suddenly dry staring at it, imagining himself strapped down and completely at his dom’s mercy. His cock gives an enthusiastic twitch just at the thought.

“It will take time to do it right,” he manages to answer somewhat professionally. “Do you have a price range in mind?”

“Price isn’t an issue, I’d like you to use whatever materials you think are best. I want it to be comfortable enough for rough or extended use. I'd prefer if you use real leather.”

Dean nods, taking a moment to compose himself. Castiel doesn’t rush him, and he appreciates it. It's not everyday a hot as fuck dom comes in and orders you to build them a custom made sex bench. Of course, he is assuming Castiel is a dom, but he’s never read someone wrong before. “I'll do some research and have a quote for you next week, if you want to come back then?”

“I’d love to,” Castiel smiles softly at him and if that doesn’t make him want to melt on the spot.

“Anything else you need?”

“Sadly no, but I’ll be back next weekend?”

“Sounds good, see you soon, then.” Dean watches as the man hesitates, staring right into his eyes and fixing him in place.

“I look forward to it. Goodbye Dean,” Castiel turns and heads out toward the front of the store leaving a weak kneed Dean in his wake.

****

Dean hammers into place the final rivets and double checks his alignment. He walks around the item and tugs at the leather straps, running a hand along the smooth wood and across the soft leather. He’d sprung for some memory foam to make it even more comfortable but he hadn’t actually lain across it yet.

He checks that the shop door is locked before striding back over to the bench. He built it to fit his own measurements. Castiel had just said it needed to fit a tall male around six feet or taller. He’d never used his own measurements for a creation before but this just seemed right, somehow.

He moves over to it and kneels up on the two pads, shifting his knees into position. He takes a deep breath as he lowers himself down, resting his chest on the top and moving his arms to sit in their padded rests. It offers just the right support without digging in to his shoulders and he shivers at the thought of graceful hands strapping him down. He quickly hops off the bench, feeling his cock thicken just at the idea. He paces a moment in his shop, grabbing a drink of cold water and waiting for his semi to calm down. It takes a bit to get his imagination to stop running possible scenarios, and when it does, he quickly throws a blanket over the bench and gets it ready to move.

****

Dean pulls up to the address Castiel had sent him and stares up at the massive brick colonial. He lets the truck idle a moment, checking himself in the mirror before he finally gets the nerve to get out the car. He’d carefully covered the bench in a blanket to keep it from getting scratched and to keep it more discreet for transport. He may not be ashamed of his lifestyle, but he has no intention of driving down main street with a sex bench in his flatbed.

“Dean!” He glances up to see Castiel at the front door, smiling at him. He waves back and Castiel strides down to him. He is in a pair of dark denim jeans and simple white tee shirt that still looks like it cost more than Dean’s whole outfit times three.

“Hey,” he smiles back at him feeling his cheeks heat as Castiel’s eyes rake over him again.

“Is this it?” Castiel asks as he places a hand on the blanket over the bench.

“This is her. I hope you like her,” Dean pats the piece fondly.

“I have no doubt she will be more than satisfactory,” Castiel smirks and Dean feels that heat on the back of his neck again. He moves the bench onto his dolly and follows Castiel to his house. He steps inside and marvels at the beauty of it, vaulted ceilings in the living room and large kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel. It’s all classic and lovely with leather couches and hardwood floors. He thinks his bench will go nicely with the aesthetic but he doesn’t anticipate Castiel wants to keep it in the dining room.

He suddenly has the image of himself strapped down, naked and open while Castiel sits at the kitchen table having dinner. He shivers at the prospect and moves to follow Castiel toward a staircase.

“This is where my gym and playroom are,” Castiel says over his shoulder, heading down the stairs. Its surprisingly bright and the walls are all a clean, crisp white. He eases the dolly down the stairs and focuses on not letting it bang so he doesn’t get a chance to look around until he reaches the bottom.

When he does look up the first thing he notices is a large wooden Saint Andrew's cross propped up in the corner of the room. Castiel stands off to the side as Dean inches around the corner, taking in a large wooden sex swing with a fur hide underneath.

“Holy crap,” he breathes out, taking in the two large and beautiful pieces of equipment. He wants to reach out and touch it but doesn’t know if he’s allowed.

“You can touch if you want,” Castiel answers from behind him, somehow knowing his thoughts. He swallows hard before reaching out a hand, running it over the smooth wood.

“This is, uh, impressive,” is all he can think to say.

“Glad you think so,” Castiel places a hand on his shoulder and he goes stiff at the touch, skin prickling. He looks up to see another room past the half wall and moves toward it. There is simply too much to take in at once and he sets the dolly down gently and looks at Cas as if looking for approval. He gets a nod and so moves around the room taking in each every piece.

The room is all white walls and recessed lighting, and he moves to the single hanging rack of impact tools, floggers, whips, paddles, and canes, all neatly hanging and waiting for use. He moves to the largest item in the room—a huge, square four-poster bed. No ordinary bed, though, Dean notes as he takes in the large beams across the top of it, a set of actual stocks at the end and metal cage bars running all along the bottom of it. He runs a hand over the soft grey comforter and moves past it and the bedside table which, he has no doubt, carries its own bit of fun.

There are more impact toys on the other wall, and he walks across the clean white floors and sees the rugs and large pillows, a regular leather seating bench facing what Dean figures is a traditional triangle spanking bench. It reminds him of the one he made for Balthazar last year. 

There is a wide open spot right in the middle of it all and he glances up at Castiel now. The man is leaning against the wall, simply watching him, arms crossed. His gaze is dark with lust and questioning. Its intimidating but exciting all at once. He moves back towards him, unwilling to show just how much that stare is affecting him yet.

“Where do you wanna put it?” he asks, eyebrows raised in question as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Castiel gives him a wolfish grin he is coming to love, “I think you know where.”

Dean gulps and nods, this round going to Castiel. He moves to the dolly and places the bench in the middle of the room. Sliding the dolly off to the side, he carefully undoes the strappings and pulls the blanket off to reveal his labor of love. It really does fit perfectly with the other pieces.

He steps back so Castiel can inspect it. He crouches down, running a hand over every line and rivet, a smile creeping onto his face. “It’s beautiful,” he purrs, giving one of the leather straps a hard tug that makes Dean's cock twitch.

“It’s sturdy, too, just like you wanted,” he adds, watching Castiel rise up and stride over to him. He raises a hand to curve around Dean’s neck, thumb against his jaw and he swallows hard the touch, wanting more.

“Thank you, Dean, it’s almost perfect,” Castiel replies in his rough, gravelly voice.

Dean's heart sinks into his stomach at the words _ almost perfect _, and okay, he’d done the rivets by hand and maybe if he'd measured them more evenly, but he liked the natural look to it. Castiel leans in to him now, hand still firmly on his neck. “Would be completely perfect if you were laid out on it for me.”

Dean’s mind stops whirling and he feels his heart thump in his chest. He’d hoped this might happen, even prepared a little for it, feeling all too aware of the silk slide under his jeans. He’d checked up on Castiel too, talked with Meg and few others in the community. He was a good dom, practiced safe play. Dean looks at the cool, blue eyes watching him, waiting to see what he does. He knows he can walk away at any time but he also thinks this man could deconstruct him just the way he needs.

“Do you want me to make it perfect for you sir? I aim to please,” he smiles and winks at Castiel letting him know he is game.

“Safeword? Limits?” Castiel asks a bit more serious now.

“Impala, and no scat or watersports, no blood, condoms are a must, and no permanent damage. Those are the big ones anyway,” he had his answer ready and he is pretty open to trying most things.

“Good boy,” Castiel answers, moving his thumb back and forth across the short beard he is currently sporting. “Strip for me,” Castiel purrs, stepping back.

Dean hurries to take off his flannel and then pulls his t-shirt over his head, laying both across the bed. He hesitates at his jeans— turning to face Castiel, he slowly lowers the zipper, opening them up and sliding the denim over his hips. Castiel doesn’t disappoint, gasping in a breath as he takes Dean in as he kicks off his boots and jeans and socks, standing up in nothing but his black silk panties. His cock head almost pokes out the top as it begins to harden, and his heavy balls nearly fall out the side. He knows how he looks and he hooks his fingers in the waist line, giving it a snap.

“Leave those on, you naughty boy,” Castiel shakes his head. “Wanted to look pretty for me, didn’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” he replies cheekily, sticking his chest out and feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin even with the warmth in the room.

Castiel moves to walk around him in a circle and he clasps his hands behind his back, chin up and eyes down because he’s not a fucking amateur. He lets Castiel inspect him and watches as his shoes come back into view. He watches the fingers come out and drag up the length of his silk clad erection and he whines with the need for more, much more.

“Needy boy, aren’t you?” Castiel teases. Castiel moves and pats the bench issuing one short command, “Up.”

Dean hurries to comply, sliding his knees into place, and it feels different with his bare skin now, it feels better. He wiggles a little till he is right where he needs to be before lowering himself across it and placing his hands on the rests below. He arches his back and presents his ass, feeling the satin pull against his cheeks.

“What a perky little ass,” Castiel purrs and Dean wiggles it. He is rewarded with a hard smack. “Stay still and be a good boy,” Castiel admonishes him and he does stay still but grins to himself all the same. He feels the brush of leather against his back as Castiel brings the straps together, buckling them in place. He draws in a deep breath, feeling his ribs expand and push against his new confinement. It settles something in him and he closes his eyes, letting himself slip a little deeper into his submission.

“Much better,” Castiel moves above him and he feels the straps come across his thighs, ankles, and finally his wrists. It’s just as he imagined, and yet so very much better. He is spread and exposed now, putting all his trust in this one person. He hears a contented hum over him as fingers dance along his spine. They never leave his skin as they trace over him, light and soft grounding him.

“Sir,” he pants, feeling his cock fully harden and leaking in his panties.

“Yes, boy? Is there something you need?” Castiel has a teasing tone to his voice, completely aware of what his touch is doing to Dean.

“Need more sir, please,” he tries asking nicely.

“More of what, pretty boy?” He skates a finger over the curve of Dean's ass and Dean wants to rock back into the touch, only he can’t move.

“You, more of you, more touch, need more, sir.” He hopes Castiel will understand what he is trying and failing to communicate.

“I know what you need, and I am going to give it to you,” Castiel purrs, giving one cheek a firm squeeze that makes Dean whine. Castiel holds out a flogger in front of him, soft suede strands swaying back and forth. Dean gives a little nod of approval. The first swing lands across his back and he moans with the pleasured pain of it. His little inner masochist smiles as Castiel starts up a steady pace, hitting his shoulders and back, working down lower, making his skin warm and sting in a delicious way. 

Castiel moves onto his thighs and ass, and he gasps as a few strands hit his sensitive inner thigh. His cock is well and truly leaking, bouncing for attention where its being held. He bites his lip as Castiel finally hangs up the flogger and runs a teasing hand over his reddened skin.

“So beautiful, such a willing little sub, aren’t you? Hurt so pretty for me.” Castiel moves and he feels fingers sliding his panties down, nestling them just below his cheeks and he flushes knowing Castiel is staring right at his hole. “Are you going to let me fuck this pretty little hole?” He twitches as Castiel blows air across him, chuckling after.

“Yes Sir,” he huffs out, thinking he can’t wait to feel that stretch. He had played and prepared himself a little earlier in the day just thinking about this. A bottle cap pops and he feels a slick finger rub over his hole.

“Please sir, please,” he whines and Castiel sinks the digit into him and they both let out moans at the tight clench of his hole.

“So warm, gonna get you all slick for me,” Castiel growls as he begins to do just that. Dean doesn’t hold back his pleading and whining as it seems to encourage Castiel on, finger thrusting in and out quickly joined by another and cool slip of lube. “Fuck Dean, you're so—so fucking hot,” Castiel grunts and he feels the fingers retreat.

A rip of a packet is followed by the press of a cock head against him and its firm and insistent. He lets out a long breath feeling his body open up and pull Castiel in. The stretch is wide and it burns a little as Castiel rocks gently back and forth, working his way in.

“N-not gonna...break,” he huffs out, wanting more, wanting all of him.

“I know, pretty boy, 'cause I am not going to break you,” Castiel replies, continuing his steady back and forth as he works his way in, letting Dean’s body adjust. Once he is fully seated, Castiel’s hand reaches under him, giving his cock a squeeze through his silk panties.

“Fuck me?” Dean asks and finally Castiel gives him exactly that, thrusting into him at a hard and bruising pace. Dean’s body, bound and open, strains at the welcomed assault. He feels Castiel change angles and the brush against his prostate makes him shiver from head to toe.

“There we go,” Castiel growls, “going to come on my cock, pretty boy?” His thrusts get harder and faster and Dean is so, so glad he made the padding so thick. He whimpers and whines as his cock leaks and his balls tighten up.

“So fucking tight, god you're perfect, so damn perfect, leaking and open and so needy for cock,” Castiel babbles above him and a hand returns to his cock giving a few quick pulls, and that's all he needs. He comes hard in quick pulsing spurts, his ass clenching down on the cock filling him up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants as his orgasm drains him, soaking the panties and making him twitch at the oversensitive head of his cock brushing on the fabric.

“Yes, oh god,” Castiel growls as he thrusts hard one final time, stilling and shaking against him, finding his own release. Dean pants, letting his body go loose against the bench. Head sagging down, he feels light and floating. Castiel slips from him and he whines at the loss. Straps come undone and he is lifted to kneel up as Castiel runs a warm washcloth over his ass and peels off the dirty panties, tossing them to the side. Dean notices Castiel is still fully clothed. The cloth cleans his softening cock and he leans back against Castiel, letting him bear some of his weight as he guides him over to the bed on shaky legs.

“Mmmm soft,” he sighs as he snuggles down into the bed and Castiel curls up behind him. They hadn’t discussed cuddling, but Dean is immensely glad Castiel is on board. He gets extra clingy after a good scene. His skin tingles with the feel of the Castiel’s clothes against his still reddened skin.

“Rest a little, and then I can make us some lunch, and maybe…” Castiel’s voice trails off a little and Dean waits for him. “Maybe we can talk about making this a more regular thing, if you want?” It’s the first time Castiel has sounded the tiniest bit hesitant.

“I’d like that a lot,” Dean answers, shifting his butt back against Castiel and getting a chuckle in return. “Was the bench satisfactory?” He asks with a yawn.

“Very much so, glad its a package deal with its maker,” Castiel plants a kiss to his neck and oh yeah, this is going to be the beginning of something very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who thinks the house and playroom sound familiar, it was based of this house I couldn't get out of my head.  
[Link to House](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/a3b38p/house-with-sex-dungeon-real-estate-listing-photos-pennsylvania-vgtrn)


End file.
